deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Niko bellic vs Issac washington
Niko bellic ( GTA IV) vs Issac washington ( House of the dead overkill) Who is deadliest Experts opinion Baseball bat vs grenades: Yes i know what you are thinking grenades? what the hell. Im sorry i could not find anyother close range weapons for issac. Anyway the grenades have explosive power and can be thrown. Edge Grenades Glock pistol vs Pistol: These are basicily the same gun but the glock pistol has a bigger clip size. Edge Glock pistol Combat shotgun vs automatic shotgun: Do i need to say anymore. Regular shotgun vs automatic shotgun no contest. Edge Automatic shotgun Minigun vs RPG-7: The RPG-7 has a longer range and a large blast radius. Edge RPG-7 Who. Is. Deadliest? Issac washington Niko bellic Warning- This battle contains a lot of bad language as both these characters especially issac washington swear a lot with issac being unable to go 5 seconds without dropping and F-Bomb. Niko bellic is walking through the streets of New York looking for a car to “borrow” from its owner. He spots a small red car parked badly on the kerb. Smiling too himself he smashes the window and joy rides the car. He starts it up and cruises around the city, window down, looking for a strip club. Suddenly a man shouts from across the street “Hey Mother Fucker what the fuck are you doing with my mother fucking car”. Niko just ignores him and carries on driving. “Don’t you fucking ignore me mother fucker” shouts Isaac Washington fuming with rage and pulling out a Minigun and opening fire on the car. Niko is unable to control the car as it swerves wildly out of control, knocking over several people in the process. It dose several flips before crashing into a wall. “Mother fucker look what you did to my mother fucking car” say issac getting more and more angry. Niko pulls himself out of the wreckage and shouts at issac “What the fuck man why did you just do that”. “You stole my mother fucking car” say issac fuming with rage. “Oh get over it” say niko pulling out his shotgun “or better yet let me do it for you”. “Fine by me mother fucker” say issac pulling out his own automatic shotgun. They walk towards each other slowly, like the cowboys of old. They stop a few meters from each other and size each other up. For several long tantalising minutes they both stand there looking at one another. The wind stops blowing, the cars stop moving and every little noise in universe is silent as the two adversaries clutch their guns. Issac makes the first move firing several shots at niko, which niko narrowly dodges by jumping behind a parked car. “Take that mother fucker” say issac as he pumps more round into the parked car, the alarm shrieking through the streets of New York. Niko waits till he hears issac reloading then pops up and fires a single shot, obliterating the barrel rendering the gun useless. “You mother fucking piece of shit” says issac as he himself is forced to leap for cover. Niko, instead of firing his shotgun wildly into the car like issac, creeps round the side of the car. He slides over the bonnet of the car and fires at the now bare ground. “What the hell” says niko scratching his head in confusion. He hears the sound of a footstep on gravel and hits the floor as a bullet shatters the side mirror. “Fuck” says issac pistol in hand. “just ain’t your day is it” say niko firing at issac. Issac jumps to the side “Fuck you” he says and fires two shots one hitting the car behind and the other rendering the shotgun useless. “Well done” says niko sarcastically pulling out his pistol “The monkey pulled the trigger”. Issac fires wildly at niko but niko has already got behind cover. “Come out mother fucker” say issac pointing his gun at the car niko just went behind. Niko jumps up and shoots and hits issac in the shoulder before ducking back down again. “What the fuck” says issac surprised at niko accuracy. He then pulls out grenade and throws it at over the car niko is hiding behind. The grenade lands next to niko and he jumps out of the way narrowly avoiding the blast. He fires again at issac before running into a nearby building and taking cover behind the front desk. Suddenly his phone rings. Keeping his gun pointed at the door he presses the button. “Hello”. “Niko” say an all too familiar voice “It’s me roman wanna go bowling”. “Not now roman I’m busy” says niko keeping his eyes on the door. “Yes he is” says a voice behind him. Niko turns round and find his self staring down the barrel of a pistol. “Drop the mother fucking gun and the mother fucking phone” says issac smiling. Niko does what he says. “Cousin what’s happening” say roman his voice high pitched and scared. “He’s occupied at the moment mother fucker” says issac laughing before stepping on the phone crushing it. Niko sees his chance and punches issac in the stomach making him drop the gun. He then punches him in the face followed by a vicious uppercut which sends issac stumbling back. “Your gonna die mother fucker” say issac clutching his jaw. “No” says niko picking up a baseball bat “you are”. Niko swings at issac but he dodges it with ease. He then punches niko in the face and pulls the bat out of his hands. He then smashes niko round the face with it sending him to the floor. Issac raises the bat up high ready to bring it down on niko but is kicked in the leg and drops the bat. “I’m gonna rip your mother fucking balls off” says issac glaring at him. “Yeah whatever” say niko picking up the bat “shut the fuck up and die” he insultingly. “As mother fucking if” says issac pulling out another pistol “I always keep a spare one”. Niko stands gobsmacked as issac points the gun at his head. “I’m gonna mother fucking enjoy this” he says smiling. He fires but niko puts the bat up in front of his face, somehow managing to deflect the bullet. “What the mother fucking hell” says issac his turn to be gobsmacked. Niko takes this opportunity to run out the building and back to the place where he crashed the car. He opens the undamaged boot revealing an RPG-7. He pulls it out and aims it at the building just as issac steps out of the door. “A mother fucking RPG that’s not mother fucking fair” says issac as niko pulls the trigger sending the grenade flying at issac blowing him to pieces. Niko puts down the RPG just as roman turns the corner. “Roman what are you doing here” says niko surprised. “When i heard you were in trouble i went to find you” says roman out of breath “ I saw the car” he says pointing to the wreckage “and thought you must be nearby”. “Well I’m fine now” says niko “some punk thought he could take me on”. “What happened to him” says roman. Niko points to the massive hole in the wall of the building. “Oh” says roman smiling “Introduced too little miss RPG”. “Yeah” say niko putting his hand on roman’s shoulder “How about that bowling game”. They then turn and walk toward the bowling alley”. Winner Niko bellic Expert’s opinion Niko won because of his better training and because Isaac’s fighting skills were very ammo wasting. This round ends on thursday the 10th of febuary and next round is Bill (Left for dead) vs Colonel Quaritch (Avatar) Category:Blog posts